The Son of Elements
by Wingzero42000
Summary: A strange new teacher appears at the Temple and He has something to do with raimundo. Set after raimundo becomes leader.cross overs.My first fan fic plz review but plz plz no flame
1. The Appearance

_**Prologue**_

_**Over 150 years ago there lived a very powerful warrior named Isaac who was caught in a great war. While he was the most powerful man he wasn't stong enough to take on an entire army all by himself so alas was killed but before he died he froze an ice capsule where he hid his son Shadow. Shadow was granted with all of Isaacs powers is a force to be reckoned with in the entire known universe but at slumber he wasn't at all something deadly.**_

_**Present Date**_

_**The xiaolin monks are all training in the morning Raimundo and Kimiko sparring While clay and omi are laying around. As they went to lunch Master fung calls them to the front gate. Students I have someone for you to meet He said This is Shadow. Every looked behind him standing there was a man wearing a hoodie so they couldn't see his face.Shadow why does that name sound familiar? thought Raimundo.Shadow is a very powerful warrior continued Master fung and will train each of you when he wants.Suddenly the man removes his hood to show bright green eyes and a spikey yellow hair style. Raimundo gaspes**_


	2. Names and history

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**_

_**Rai whats wrong? askes kimiko.Well Raimundo starts but is interrupted by the guy. I was raimundo's first master when he was 7 says the man Zero's my name.Raimundo had a martial arts teacher when he was seven? asks Omi.Yeah that's basically the story and please Zero don't go into detail it's too embarasing says Raimundo.What like the time you blew of the roof? asks Zero much to Raimundo's annoyance.Yea' like that time replies Rai."You blew off the roof on your house?" asks Omi."He did we spent the whole day fixing it but anyway I need a rest now it's been a long time since it's been a long time I spent the last 2 days looking for this place you people should have signs so someone doesn't get lost looking for this place it's a total nightmare" says Zero" I also bumped into someone called Jack spicer asked kim about this place he went nuts and tried to attack me dumb kid beat him in just two hits it was over in 3 seconds flat,but anyway I need to catch some Z's"."Your bedroom is this way sir" says dojo. "Wow a talking geecko" says Zero. "I AM NOT A GEECKO" shouts dojo" I sir am dojo kanojo choa more interlectual creature than you". "Ooookkkkaaaayyyy then might aswell learn names now" says Zero "so lady's first"."Hi i'm Kimiko and my element is fire"."I'm Omi and my most magnificent element is water"."Okay then big ego anyway lastly" asks Zero." I'm clay and my element is earth"."Okay now to sleep" says Zero.**_

_**

* * *

So how was the the chapter next time i will add the Title as a day and activity**_


	3. Day Chosen Wu

**_"Good Morning" shouts Dojoas he moves around splashing water on everyone. "Aaaahhhh" shouts Zero"cold water couldn't you use an alarm clock or something". "Yeah" says Dojo. "Why didn't yah" asks Zero."This is better" says Dojo." Argh anyway nextime please get a bed for guests sleeping on a mat is tough on the neck" says Zero. "I thought you were tougher than that anyway we all sleep on mats" says Raimundo."Well I guess I'm going soft now need to toughen up luxury is a long way away now" says Zero. "Anyway see you at breakfast" says Rai._**

**_At Breakfast_**

_**"Hey Zero"Shouts Rai from the far End of the room full of monks "over here"."Oh hey,watch it,ouch,GET OF MY FOOT!" says Zero trying to walk through the monks."Finally here huh anyway who will you be teaching"asks Clay."Well I thought of teaching Rai but I guess he's a Shoku Warrior I'll just have to train all of you" Says Zero But is interuptted by Omi."Me andRaimundo don't need the train he's the leader and I am second in lead" says Omi with his big ego taking over."Don't you mean second in command anywayso then canyou know how to do this little trick" says Zero as he get's out a sword and cuts an apple into cubes. That's his sword it's called the star sabre it's the most powerful weapon on Earth" says Rai."You still remember anyway can you do that,Omi"asks Zero. "Uumm no" says Omi in a quiet voice."Well then come training it's your choice"suggests Zero "Are you coming Raimundo"."Yeah I'm coming it's gonna be fun learning all those things again"says Rai."And you Omi"asks Zero."Well ifRaimundo is coming then here" says Omi."What about you two are you coming" Zero asks Kimiko and Clay."Yep partner" says Clay."Yeah soundslike a lot of fun" replies Kimiko.**_

**_NoonXiaolin sparring lesson one:How to use your Shen gong wu wisely._**

**_"How to wisely use your shen gong wu" says Zero "Alright lesson one to start with you will pick a wu, hold on let me rephrase a shen gong wu will pick you and you will be paired so first, Omi step up and you have been chosen by the orb of tornami"."YES" shouts Omi. "Next clay you belong to the fist of Tebigong"says Zero."Alright"says clay. "Kimiko your wu is almost as hot as your element, you get the star of hanabi"says Zero. "Hot"says Kimiko."Now last but certainly not least Rai you get the last shen gong wu, The golden Tiger claws"says Zero."Cool but I thought I would get the sword of the storm" says Rai "It goes with my Element". "Well I think the sword of the storm didn't choose for a reason and any way the golden tiger claws can also be used as claws besides you already have the blade of the Nebul..." says Zero but stops becauce of aloud explosion outside the Temple..._**

* * *

**_So what is going on outside the temple find out in part 2_**


	4. Visit from an ol' enemy

**_Last Chapter the Xiaolin warriors chose their Shen gong wu no no no rephase were chosen by their wu but before training started there was an explosion outside the temple and so decide to check it out..._**

**_I do not own xiaolin showdown although really wish i did_**

* * *

**_"Whoa what was that?"asks Raimundo."Dunno could have been anything"says Zero as they get to the scene of the disaster."Well now what have we got here 4 monks and ...you I thought the king of heylin took care of you years ago"asks Chase Young."No it was actually vice-verser I used the hidden monkey playing hide and seek technique to confuse him, Then froze back in his let's just say prison" answer Zero"anyway why are you here disturbing the peace".Suddenly a small rock smashes a part of the temple wall "does that answer your question" replies chase. "A meteor shower hardly a bother, nowget outta here" says Kimiko."Wait don't be so hasty Kimiko" Says Zero as he starts examing the material" this is metal and with a label shareat". "Shareat that means eject in starts of Chase but is interrupted."In the lost language of Isaa, this could only mean one thing he's back"says Zero."Who's back" asks Omi."I'll explain it all inside come in Chase" says Zero as they alk to Master Fung's little house._**

**_Inside Master Fung's House._**

**_"Fung we found something very horrifying" says Zero."What could it be?"asks Master Fung examining the piece of Metal." A piece of Broly's ship which could only mean one thing he's coming back" answers Chase "So whenare you planning on telling your new Xiaolin warriors". "Right n..." Zero tries to say as the wall is Demolished behind him standing there is a huge and grotesquely bulky man without a shirt but wearing white pants, gold boots anda red clotharound his waist(Ever seeone of the Dragoball z movies it's Broly from them). "So traitor we meet again"says the man in a very deep voice. "Who you calling a traitor you tried to get rid of me first"says Chase. "Yeah,yeah save your hello's for later when we fight a different daybecause todayI just wannastart kicking your butt" says Zero "is that okay with theyou Broly, oh and find a few partners because this fight would be unfair". "I can take you on by myself, bring it on". "Alright students we still have a training, oh and remember to use your wu wisely"says Zero. "Are you done?" asks Chase "because I get on with the fight.Zero nodds and starts racing down the and punches Brolly in the face but then Brolly counters with a hard knee to his face and Zero flies back straight into the other wall."Be careful he's really strong, this time we all go in together" says Zero.Raimundo,Kmiko,Omi and Clay charge in followed by Chase Young,Master Fung and Zero.Rai goes for his wudai star wind with Kimiko's Mars Fire to make a kinda dragon shape which carges for Broly but catches it and twists it back to Rai and Kimiko.Omi uses the orb of tornami and wrapes the water around clay who uses the fist of tebigong as Omi manipulates the waterwhich speeds up Clay he punches brolly but is forced back ,by a blast of energy from Broly,sending fly back into Omi.Next up Mster Fung goes for a high powered kick but Broly easily counters using another blast of energy. Chase Young get's out his double sided sword and Zero uses his Star sabre they both strike at the same moment but broly catches both weapons and flings both weapon and bearer into the air and punches and kicks them before they land."You really thought you could beat me"says Broly as he chuckles. "No just get rid of you for the time being"says Zero."WHAT"says Broly."NOW RAI"shouts Zero."Golden Tiger Claws" says Rai as a portal opens and sucks Broly through."That was close"says Rai. "Where did you send him anyway"asks Kimiko. "The desert" answers Rai. "Now that was some wise use of wu Rai" says Zero."Thank you but now can I ask you a questio? says Rai "WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE". "Well you do deserve an answer says Zero "Well you know the story of Isaac one hendred and fifty years ago well it all started shortly before the battle Isaac's son Shadow was..._**

* * *

**_What's going on well find out on the next chapter._**


	5. Old stories and Newcomers

_**"You all know the legend of light hart mountain don't you?" asks Zero. "You mean the mountain that dissappeared years ago?" asks Kimiko. "Yes that one"answers Chase. "I don't know the story could you please tell me about it?" asks Omi. "SureOmi" says Raimundo."Let metell it" says Chase " **__**Over 1500 years ago there lived a very powerful warrior named Isaac who was caught in a great war. While he was the most powerful man he wasn't stong enough to take on an entire army all by himself so alas was killed but before he died he froze an ice capsule where he hid his son Shadow. Shadow was granted with all of Isaacs powers is a force to be reckoned with in the entire known universe but at slumber he wasn't at all something deadly". "You know it the short way let me tell it to you properly" says Zero " It all started with ...**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Father are you alright?" asks a little boy wearing no shirt just trousers. "Yes son that last hit must have take a chunk of my health away" says a tall orange haired man holding a quite large sword and wearing a blue tunic, yellow scarf and brown boots. "I guess you'regetting a bit slowIsaac" says A tall bald man wearinga black shirt and white pants. "It's that witch, dashi she's put a spell on me I think" says Isaac laughing "Anyway how's Zerodoing". "Great actually for someone his age he'sdestroying ogre's likethey toothpicks" says Dashi. "And Shadow here is doing quite well" says Isaac. "Anyway at least before I die I get to see my Kids fight. "Father" yellsZero "Shadow, where are you". "Over here" yellsShadow. SuddenlyasmallerZero walks forward followedby Chase Young and Monk Guan. "We have to get out of here" says Zero"Chase went ahead and found out that Wuya isn't even here". "Is this true" asks Isaac "Is this place just a decoy". "I'm afraid so" says Chase "w've fought for nothing let's just go back home". "Sure it's cold here" says Shadow "Zero ready for a teleportation."Sure" replies Zero" let's go".And they all disappear. "Back home at last" says Dashi. "Let us get some sleep okay" says Guan._**

**_Later that night._**

**_"Kids wake up" says Isaac. "Father what time is it"asks Shadow."3:30 now wake up says Isaac."There has been a siege of the Mountain" says Isaac "Wuya herself is here and an entire Army of Golems". "An army that's over 500,000 Golems says Zero."Exactly you two need to hide "says Isaac. "WHAT NO FATHER WE WILL FIGHT BY YOUR SIDE" shouts Shadow. "No you shall hide and my powers will always be with you"he says "ICE" all of a sudden Zero and Shadow are frozen. "Goodbye my children says Isaac._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_"So then, Shadow is your brother Zero?" asks Clay."Yes he is"answers Zero. "So then why is he evil?" asksKimiko."Well When he was frozen he me must have been angry in not being able to help his father "says chase "So i think he drank some lau mang loun soup". "Exactly" says Zero."HELLO" someone yells form the temple gates. "Joey must be here "says Zero. "Who's Joey"asks Rai. "Just an old friend "says Zero running to the temple gates. "Joey wheeler" says Zero "how are you?"."Great"says joey.

* * *

_**

**_What on Earth is joey from yu gi oh doing?_**


	6. Old stories and Newcomers: part 2

**_I don't own any characters in this story ecxept Zero._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_"And how was your trip ?"asks Zero."Terrible the airplane only served chinese food I couldn't understand anything in the magazines ,I also got sick" says Joey. "Oh,anyway where's Zero?" asks Zero (confusing I know but just deal with it)."Uuummm I saw him on the way he should be here soon" says Joey. Suddenly aguy appears wearing a red small sleevless coat, a red helmet and red shoes. "AAAAHHHHH"shouts omi as mega man zero appears. "Sup Zero" says Joey. "How's it going ?" replies MM Zero (Mega Man Zero). " We'll all introduce ourselves tomorrow let's just get some shut eye today" says Zero "your rooms are right this way". Zero leads them to 2 plain cubicles. "Ssssoooo where's the bed ?" asks Joey. "It's the Mat" says MM Zero as he lies down. "Okay well goodnight" says Joey as he also lies down.

* * *

Extra_**

Later that night

_**Bet you thought it was another very short chapter well NO!**_

_**That night Raimundo needed to get more training since their class had been disturbed by Broly, So decided to learn about the Tiger claws in detail and read the ancient scrolls. As he sneaks down stairs he catches kimiko walking around talking giberish so decies to see what's going on. "Hey Kim what are you doing this late at night ?" he asks. She doesn't respond but starts talking about hugging squirels and Raimundo actually discovers that she's sleep walking.**_ Okay she's sleep walking so think what to do well don't wake her up for sure **_remembers Raimundo and so dcides to get her to go back to her cubicle. while he's thinking Kimiko walks out to the temple training grounds._**Now where's she gone**_ he thought and runsoutside where Zero is standing on a stick winging around a sword whip and then sees Kimiko in the obsticle course so decides to tell Zero."Hey Zero" he says"Kimiko is sleep walking". "I know" replies Zero.Raimundo and Zero suddenly see Kimiko about to be made to cheese and sprint there Rai at the last moment dives for her and landson top of her."Good work"says Zero as he puts his hand over Kimiko's Eyeswaking here up."This better be a a dream" she says looking at Rai on top of her."Next time we are gonna tie you onto the mat" says Rai and then he leaves. Zero runs over to Rai and gives him the scroll of te Tiger Clawsand explains why he was outside._**

**_They all slept Peacfully that night._**

**_

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review_**


End file.
